


Keep Your Eyes On Me

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester to the Rescue, Forced Nudity, Gagged Castiel, Gen, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Kidnapped Castiel (Supernatural), Rescue, Sam Winchester to the Rescue, Scared Castiel (Supernatural), The Winchesters Comfort Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cas has been taken, and Dean finds him scared and helpless and on the verge of being forced to participate in some kind of twisted rite.He has a plan to get Cas out, but he isn’t going to leave Cas thinking for one second longer that his family hasn’t come for him.





	Keep Your Eyes On Me

The hood on the robes comes down a couple of inches, casting Dean’s face in shadow, and his build is similar enough to the guy he’s left - _probably dead, he deserves to be_ \- hidden behind some bookshelves back in the library that no one is going to call him out as a stranger.

So he gets in line and follows the rest of them, down the hall, through the door and into the room beyond.

There’s a wide plinth there, nearly the size of their own war room table, but made of marble and with solid chains and manacles set deep inside it.

And Cas is there, bound and straining, covered with a thin sheet from the waist down, some kind of leather gag strapped across his mouth.

Even with it in, he whines when he sees them, pulls away on instinct, and Dean doesn’t know what they did to make him react that way, but it’s the first time he’s ever bemoaned owning a grenade launcher.

He wants a machine gun instead, right then.

But what he has is a gun, and a knife, and a vial of magical knock out gas courtesy of Rowena (the vial still chilling in his hand, hidden beneath the sleeve, idling towards the right temperature to use), and his brother waiting in the car with the engine running.

He ends up at the bottom of the plinth, head dipped low but not so far that he loses the impression of the others moving to form a circle around the helpless angel.

One of them, the one on Dean’s right, steps forward, and dips his fingers in a small bowl set up on a table.

He says something in a language Dean isn’t familiar with, not Latin, not Enochian, but Cas must understand it because he starts struggling harder, and blood wells up on his skin, and dots the white sheet around where his ankles are.

All of them. Dean’s going to kill all of them.

The head hood guy picks up something else from the table. It’s a shaft of some kind, cylindrical before tapering into a roughly blunted end like it was hand formed.

When he squeezes it, a longer section clicks out of the bottom, like a pole, adding a good four feet of reach on it.

Dean has no idea what the hell he’s planning on doing with it, but Cas yells through the gag, so he must know, and Dean has to risk it.

He hasn’t done a thing to draw Cas’s attention to him, but it’s unacceptable for Cas to spend another minute thinking these people are going to hurt him, or do whatever it is they have planned.

_Cas. Front and centre, buddy, I’m here_.

They must take the way Cas’s head snaps forward, eyes wide, as just more panic, but he picks Dean out, Dean can feel Cas’s gaze on him, and he risks raising his head just a fraction so he can meet Cas’s stare.

He’s seen Cas scared before, for himself, for them.

He’s never seen him so fucking absolutely terrified.

_Gonna be okay, Cas_, he promises. _Gonna get you out of here. Just trust me._

Cas can’t do anything back, can’t nod, and then the guy steps up until he’s right at the plinth.

Cas yells again through the gag (Dean swears he can hear his name, muffled) and he fights harder.

He’s going to tear himself up, and Dean feels more hate for these people than he has for anything or anyone in a long time.

But he pushes his focus onto the angel.

_Cas. Cas. I promise you, he’s not going to touch you. Just keep your eyes on me_.

Cas looks, and he can see the effort it takes him to look at nothing else than Dean, and he’s not going to betray that trust.

In his hand, the vial feels cold enough to sear skin, finally, and then the guy’s reaching for the sheet, and Dean thinks _now_, and smashes it on the floor.

+_+

Sam looks up when the door crashes open, and Dean’s shepherding Cas out ahead of him.

The angel’s wearing some kind of robe, draped over his form in a way that tells Sam he’s got nothing on underneath, that plus Cas is barefoot, and Sam’s out of the car before he knows it.

He grabs the door to the backseat and takes over getting Cas inside while Dean jumps into the driving seat.

Sam barely has time to pull the door shut behind him before they’re screeching out of there.

He twists around to looks at their angel; Cas is squashed into a corner, knees drawn up, feet dirty (Sam will think later why was that what he noticed, that Cas had dirty feet) and then he sees faint red lines running across his cheeks like something dug in there.

“Cas. You’re okay. We’ve got you.”

Because he can see someone sinking inside themselves, and the last thing Cas needs is going into shock on them.

“Hey,” Dean says, glancing quickly into the rear view mirror, gaze flicking to the angel to the road and back. “Cas?”

Cas looks from Sam to Dean.

“Just keep your eyes on me, angel. Just keep your eyes on me.”


End file.
